Nyelvi korlátok
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: AU Spamano. Fordítás! "Annak ellenére, hogy nem érti, Antonio imád spanyolul beszélni Lovinóhoz. Lovino nem mondja, de ő is imádja. One-shot."


**Fordítás! Az eredeti történetet angolul TheFreakZone oldalán olvashatjátok, a címe "Language barrier".**

 **A dőlten szedett sorok spanyol nyelven vannak.**

* * *

 **Nyelvi korlátok**

– _Helló, gyönyörűm._

– Kopj le.

Nem pont az a válasz volt, amire Antonio számított. Döbbenten bámulta a fiatal férfit, aki a falnak dőlt, és rá se nézett. Néha belekortyolt az italába és úgy nézett ki, mint aki egy pillantásra egy életre megítél mindenkit. Antonio nem tudta pontosan megmondani, mi keltette fel benne a figyelmét – talán a nemtörődöm hozzáállása, vagy a ragyogó borostyán szemei. Bármi is volt, Antonio eldöntötte, hogy jobban meg akarja ismerni… minden szempontból.

– Ne légy már ilyen goromba!

– Akkor beszélj érthetően.

– Azt tettem, és megint goromba voltál.

– Mindig ilyen vagyok. Szokj hozzá.

– _Hát, cuki is vagy, szóval szerintem túl tudok lépni rajta._

A srác rámeredt.

– Úgy emlékszem, mondtam, hogy angolul beszélj – morogta. – Ne magyarázz spanyolul, hacsak nem akarod, hogy olaszul beszéljek hozzád.

– _Olasz? Az dögös_ – kacsintott. – Oké, oké, angolul beszélek – nevetett, ahogy a másik pillantása élesebb lett. – Antonio vagyok, és te?

– Lovino.

– _Szép név. Szívesen nyögném az éjjel._

– Mi?

– Azt mondtam, szép név. A telefonszámod is ilyen cuki?

– Uramisten.

~{§}~

Lovino beleegyezett, hogy kimozduljon vele. Az olasz állítása szerint meg akart szabadulni tőle már az első randi után, de Antonio máshogy gondolta: miután látta, milyen szívdöglesztő, belezúgott.

Azért megkérdezte Gilbertet, miért volt ott Lovino a szülinapi buliján.

– A tesóm pasijának a tesója – válaszolta a barátja. – Állítólag van egy finom vérmérséklete.

– De olasz és gyönyörű – mutatott rá Francis. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezek a személyisége minden hibáját ellensúlyozzák. Kapd el gyorsan, Toni, vagy meglehet, hogy elhappolom előled – kacsintott.

– Nem elég neked Hernyószemöldök?

– Olyan nagy baj, hogy megfűszerezném a kapcsolatunkat egy kis édes hármassal…

– Oké, én leléptem. Szevasztok, srácok.

~{§}~

– _Azta, ezek a ruhák remekül állnak rajtad. Bár, a hálószobám padlóján jobban mutatnának._

– Abbahagyod valaha a spanyol karattyolást?

– Azt mondják, a spanyol a szenvedély nyelve – mosolygott rá Antonio bájosan. – Tudom, hogy valahol mélyen imádod, amikor ezt csinálom.

– Higgy, amit akarsz. – Nemtörődöm módon vállat vont. – Szóval, hova viszel?

– Mozi és vacsora? – ajánlotta. – Csak mozi? Csak vacsi? _Egy kis akció a lakásomban?_

– A vacsorát választom, köszi.

Antonio bólintott és átvette a vezetést. Ahogy sétáltak az étterem felé, nem tudta megállni, hogy ne küldjön az olasz felé igen kevéssé rejtett pillantásokat.

– _Jól nézel ki ezekben a ruhákban, de szerintem még jobban néznél ki nélkülük._

– Ez mi volt?

– Azt mondtam, ez egy remek este egy randevúhoz.

– Ha azt mondod…

– De az! Meleg van, telihold, ragyognak a csillagok… _Tudom, hogy lenne a legjobb befejezni az estét: együtt._

Lovino a szemét forgatta, de Antonio látta az aprócska mosolyt, ami egy pillanatra felékesítette az ajkait.

~{§}~

Még párszor randiztak utána. Antonio el volt ragadtatva – mindenki, aki ismerte Lovinót, azt mondta, hogy lenyűgözően teljesít. Gilbert bátyja, Ludwig, pláne csodálkozott.

– Nem rossz fiú – mondta egyszer. – Csak ki nem állhat engem, és ezt minden alkalommal az orrom alá dörgöli. Neked milyen tapló becenevet adott?

– Mindig baromnak hív.

– Mindenkit baromnak hív.

Néhány kérdés után, amik azt firtatták, hogyan lehet, hogy ilyen gyakran mozdul ki Lovinóval és még életben van, optimistán kezdte látni a jövőjüket – mert, ahogy Lovino rámutatott, ők NEM randiznak, csak kimozdul Antonióval az ingyen kajáért. Antonio mindig nevetett, kacsintott és rejtélyesen válaszolta:

– Ez a spanyol vér.

És tényleg elhitte, hogy Lovino feladta, hogy megkérje, ne beszéljen hozzá többé spanyolul, de még mindig idegesen nézett, valahányszor Antonio az anyanyelvén szólt hozzá. A viselkedése azonban nem hagyta megtéveszteni: látta azokat a borostyánszín szemeben fellobbani a fényt, mikor spanyolul beszélt. Különös elegye volt a lenyűgözöttségnek és _valami másnak._ Ez a _valami más_ volt az, amit leginkább szeretett Lovinóban.

~{§}~

Egy hónapnyi randi után randi után randi (és utána randi) kellett hozzá, hogy végre csókolózzanak. Egy bárba mentek; ittak párat, táncoltak.

Antonio meglepetésére Lovino volt az, aki kihúzta a tömegből egy kevésbé zsúfolt területre; Lovino volt az, aki közel húzódott hozzá és hagyta az ajkait a spanyoléi felett lebegni – nem érintette, de a szívét meglódította.

– _Csókolj meg_ – mondta akkor. – _Erről a pillanatról álmodtam, mióta először láttalak… Rendben, igazság szerint sokkal konkrétabb dolgokra gondoltam, de most ez is jó lesz._

– Csókolj meg – ismételte angolul.

És Lovino megtette.

Mikor szétváltak, Antonio bizsergést és hülye vidámságot érzett. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy Lovino elszalasztotta volna a gyagyás arckifejezését, ahogy közelebb hajolt, és az ajkai felett suttogta:

– Ha most megkérnélek, hogy ne beszélj többé spanyolul, megtennéd, ugye?

– Képtelen lennék most nemet mondani neked – válaszolta Antonio. – _Igazából, úgy érzem igent üvöltenék, miközben duglak._

– Jó neked – mosolygott Lovino. – Nem kérlek rá.

– _Szereted, mikor spanyolul beszélek hozzád_ – nevetett fel. – _Tudtam! Alig várom, hogy a füledbe suttogjak, miközben beléd nyomom._

– Mi?

– Mondom, gyönyörűek a szemeid. _És a segged is, ami azt illeti._ Nagyon kedvellek, tudod?

– Igen, tudom.

És újra megcsókolta.

~{§}~

Sokan meglepődtek, mikor Lovino végül elismerte, hogy ő és Antonio tulajdonképpen randiznak. Nem gondolták, hogy az olasz hivatalossá teszi.

– Tényleg nagyon kedvel téged – mondta Feliciano Antoniónak.

– Tényleg nagyon nem utál téged – javította ki Ludwig.

– Ez a spanyol vér – nevetett Antonio.

– És itt vagyok én, megcsömörlve egy egynyelvű szerencsétlennel – sóhajtott Francis. – Talán meg kéne tanítanom Arthurt franciául. Tudok néhány lepedőjátékot, amik…

Gilbert ijesztő pontossággal hajított egy párnát egyenesen az arcába, ami befogta a száját.

~{§}~

– _Imádom, ahogy alattam nyögöd a nevem_ – suttogta Antonio Lovino fülébe. – _A végletekig felizgat, tudod?_

Lovino motyogott valamit, és közelebb húzódott a barátjához, a fejét a meztelen mellkasán nyugtatta. Hazudna, ha azt mondaná, nem imádja, hogy mennyire ölelkezős lesz Lovino szex után.

– _Néha azt kívánom, bár eltölthetnénk egy napot így, szeretkezve újra és újra és újra. Alig tudom kontrollálni magam, mikor szétteszed nekem a lábad._

– Befognád?

Halkan felkuncogott és megcsókolta Lovino homlokát.

– Komolyan gondoltam, barom. Aludni próbálok.

– Rendben. Ó, várj! Majdnem elfelejtettem mondani neked!

– Elmondani mit? – ráncolta a homlokát mérgesen.

– Anyukám meghívott minket holnapra, ebédre. Szeretne találkozni veled.

– Meg az egész család is, mi?

Bólintott.

– A szüleim, a testvérem, a nagyszüleim; mind ott lesznek. A gond az, hogy az öcsémet kivéve egyikük sem tud angolul, szóval valószínűleg spanyolul fognak beszélni hozzád.

– Rendben – ásított Lovino. – Itt vagy te fordítani.

– Hát persze. _Remélem, nem fogsz beindulni attól a sok spanyol beszédtől, ami ott lesz._

~{§}~

– Itt is vagyunk! – mondta boldogan Antonio, ahogy leparkolt a ház előtt. – Ah, egy ideje már nem voltam itt – már majdnem hiányzott!

Amint kiszálltak a kocsiból elkapta Lovino kezét és rohant az ajtóhoz. Olyan volt, mint egy túlpörgött kiskutya. Az olasz a szemét forgatta, de ellenkezés nélkül követte. Antonio megnyomta a csengőt, csaknem ugrálva az izgalomtól, és szélesen mosolygott, ahogy kinyílt az ajtó.

– _Szia, anya!_ – sugárzott, és azonnal megölelte. _– Ő…_

– _Lovino Vargas, asszonyom. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. Milyen csodás háza van!_

Antonio megdermedt. Ezt nem ő mondta. Lovino volt. Tökéletes spanyolsággal.

– _Lovino! Olyan jó, hogy végre megismerni téged!_ – mosolygott Antonio anyja. – _Nem tudtam, hogy beszélsz spanyolul! Tanulni kezded, miután összejöttetek Tonival?_

– _Nem, nem igazán. A nagyapámtól tanultam, mikor kicsi voltam; a spanyol tulajdonképpen a második anyanyelvem._

– _Ez csodálatos! Én… Toni, drágám, jól vagy? Úgy elsápadtál!_

– _Szerintem csak egy kicsit ideges_ – mondta Lovino. – _Menj csak előre, megyünk mi is, amint készen áll rá._

Antonio anyja teljesítette a kérést, noha küldött még egy aggódó pillantást a fia felé, mielőtt bement. Lovino nem tudta hibáztatni – Antonio tényleg elég betegesen festett.

Sűrű csend vette körül őket. Antonio egyetlen izmát sem mozdította, mióta az első spanyol szó elhagyta Lovino száját; az arca papírfehér volt és a szemei úgy kitágultak, hogy Lovino félt, kiesnek a koponyájából. Vigyorgott és közelebb lépett hozzá.

– Mi a helyzet? Gyerünk, szerelmem, a családod vár – mormolta rosszindulatúan, mielőtt puszit adott az arcára. Mielőtt elhúzódott volna tőle, hogy dermedt barátját a karjánál fogva az ajtón belülre húzza, a füléhez hajolt és belesúgta:

– _Ami azt illeti, én is imádom, amikor te nyögöd az én nevem._

* * *

 **Az író megjegyzése:** _és így szerezte Antonio az életre szóló traumáját._

 **Ui.: Na, ki látta a tumblr-ön kerengő kérvényt, hogy írjon valaki egy ilyen ficet?**


End file.
